Bad Boys Do Care
by malloluvsya
Summary: Manny and Sean discover something new about their relationship when Sean tries out for the Spirit Squad.


**Author:** Mallory and Trisha  
**Title:** Bad Boys Do Care  
**Summary:** Manny and Sean discover something new about their relationship when Sean tries out for the Spirit Squad.  
**Rating:** T  
Pairings: Sean/Manny  
**Genre:** Comedy/Romance  
**Author's Note:** We do not own any characters/couples or anything related to Degrassi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned and looked at Darcy. She sighed and looked at the papers in her hand. A male squad was what we were trying out. But all that had came in were goof balls. Really insane goof balls who were probably there to just be around cheerleaders. I couldn't believe we had just spent all afternoon looking for some good male cheerleaders and no one had it. Darcy looked like she wanted to give up all together.

"Darcy, I know, I know. Waste of good cheer time. But do you maybe Derek and Danny were good enough to lift."

"Manny, the whole point of this was to have a real male squad, boys who can cheer, do some moves and lift as well."

"Okay, how about we continue tomorrow and hopefully before then we can convince some cooler guys to try out."

Darcy stood from the chair and gathered her papers. "Fine Manny. But I'm more counting on you to find the guys. I'm kind of busy with things right now."

I looked down at the table. Darcy seemed to always do that, count on me. "Okay, sure. Tomorrow afternoon, you'll see some new hotter guys trying out."

"Thanks." She gave me a half smile and walked out the room. I wasn't sure if she meant it. But I didn't care at that point. Boys were on my mind.

I walked out the gym and towards the front door of the school. I saw Sean and Emma sitting on the benches. They made such a cute couple and I was glad he was back in her life.

I opened the door and stared at their love. "Okay, first off, thanks for waiting for me. Secondly, making googoo eyes and kissie faces while waiting for me, just reminds me how alone and boyfriend-less I really am. So again thanks."

"Aww, sorry Manny. You know me and Sean. Its all about googoo eyes and kissie faces."

Sean looked at her and smiled then he looked at me and smiled even more. "A little late today?"

"Yes, Darcy evil girl wants me to look for a new batch of guys to try out for the male squad." We walked down the stairs and I continued to tell them my adventure looking for soem good cheerleaders. "And Derek and Danny, so not cool. It was like dorks were coming in and out today." I went around to Sean's car and waited for him and Emma to stop holding each other. "Okay, I think i get it..."

Then I noticed Sean's arms when he held Emma. They were strong and muscular, and now thinking about it, I realized Sean is very masculine. And that's what we need on the squad.

"Wait, Sean. You can try out!" He looked at me kind of shocked that I would even suggest that.

"Try out for the cheerleading squad?" He turned to Emma.

"Um, Manny. I know your desperate and all, but Sean, a cheerleader. That's like Richard Simmons becoming a bodybuilder, it doesn't work."

"No, he's perfect. We're not really looking for girly guy cheerleaders, we need some real strong guys. And Sean, I know you have the moves. So why not?"

"Because, its...its not me."

"Sean, I would do something for you if you really needed it. So please do this one thing for me. Please!" I gave him my poutie face for extra points.

"Fine, whatever. I'll do it because I doubt I'll make the squad."

I squeaked. I had probably one of the hottest guys at Degrassi trying out for the squad. He was sure to make it and I was going to be able to say I convinced him to do it.

Sean came around to his side of the car and unlocked the door. He pushed up the seat so I could get in the back. "Thanks Sean." I smiled to let him know he was a great friend. He smiled back and blushed a little. I couldn't help but giggle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darcy stood up and clapped her hands. "Okay, okay. All guys listen up. We decided to have one more try out to give you all a chance to show what you got. This is the time, please don't disappoint." She sat back down and looked at the guys in the room. I did the same and saw Sean leaning against the wall. He looked like he was just placed in a cage with animals and did not know how to interact with them.

"Okay, lets have Derek and Danny up first."

Derek and Danny walked to the middle of the gymnasium. "D, E, G, R, A, S, S, I- what does that spell, Degrassi! What does that spell, Degrassi!" Derek started on a move that looked so off beat and then bent down. Danny jumped over him and they both landed on one knee. "Ta-da."

Darcy's mouth dropped. "You have got to be kidding me. That was horrible. Go sit down... please."

They walked away a little pissed. I looked at Sean. "Have Sean go next."

"Sean, your up."

Sean walked slowly towards the middle of the room. I looked around each way except at me and Darcy. I was just hoping he remembered the routine we had worked on the day before.

"Degrassi's spirit, that's what we have. No one can bring us down. Degrassi's spirit, that's what we are. No one can bring us down." He did a little jump, stepped his left foot forward and put his arm out with it. He then did the same for the right. he jumped one last time and ended with his arms crossed. He did good.

"Alright Sean." I clapped for him and he gave a little smile. I looked at Darcy and she was giving a "so-so" head shake.

"He was okay. Better than twiddledee and twiddledumb."

"So, is he on the squad."

"Yeah, whatever. He's on the squad."

A big smile came across my face. "Thanks Darcy."

"You seem very excited that he's on the squad."

"Well, we do need guy cheerleaders and whom should be perfect, but my best friends boyfriend."

"You remember that, your best friends boyfriend." She smirked at me. I wasn't trying to hide anything. Sean was Emma's boyfriend, he loves Emma. I had no other feelings for Sean other than he's like a brother to me.

"I don't need to be reminded of that Darcy."

We finished the tryouts. It turned out some new guys had tried out on there own. They were pretty good. All together, we picked 4 guys for the male squad, including of course, Sean.

Everyone started leaving the gym. "Manny, you will of course make up a nice routine for the guys. We can both agree you have amazing moves and I'm sure you can make up a cute routine, right?" She gave a "please" smile. She knew what to say and do to make me say yes.

"Of course Darcy. The routine will hopefully be done by tomorrow or the next day."

"Thanks Manny. Your a lifesaver." She left the gym.

Thanks Manny, your lifesaver. Yeah, remember that next time you want to talk about me behind my back.

I turned to put the papers in my bag. Sean was sitting on the bench. I could feel his eyes burning through me. I turned and saw he was pretty mad.

"Let me guess. You did not want to be on the squad."

"Right. No way do I want to spend free time, time I could spend working on cars or with Emma, cheering on a squad. Do you know what people are going to think of me?"

"I think they will probably think your a pretty cool guy and you have a soft side. I'm sorry if the bad boys club might kick you out, but I really do appreciate you doing this."

He glared at the door. I shook my head in disgust. "Fine Sean. Quit, get off the squad. I don't care." But I did. Sean was good, better than he'll ever know. I started walking towards the door.

"But Sean, if you do decide to stay on the squad, I'm going to be working on the routine at my house all afternoon. Come by and I'll help you..."

I didn't look back after that. Sean had a lot to think about. And so did I.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home, there was so much on my mind. Mainly wondering if Sean was going to show up, and if not how I was going to explain Sean quitting to Darcy tomorrow. I mean, its not my fault if Sean didn't want to be on the squad, but I was really looking forward to spending time with him. Ever since he got back from Wasaga, all his time has been occupied by Emma or the mechanic shop. I mean, I love that Emma and Sean are so strong, but we never get any Manny and Sean time anymore, and it feels like our friendship is fading.

After all that thinking, I realized that I still needed to come up with a routine to show Darcy, or she would have my head a plate.

I pulled out the CD player from my room and put it in the living room. I put in the mixed CD that I had Spinner make the spirit squad. He and Darcy may not be on speaking terms, but we needed his help and he couldn't turn us down. Especially not after I gave him my saddest puppy dog eyes and cutest pout. That always worked on Craig, but I really don't want to think about Craig right now. I have to focus on Spirit Squad, not my sucky, lonely life.

As the music started playing I began to laugh… "Fergalicious" was the first song on the CD. Emma and I always blast this song in her basement and we go crazy dancing. I was still laughing when the door bell rang. "I'm coming, hold on," I yelled through loud giggles. As I opened the door, I felt something in my stomach flutter.

"What's all the laughing about, Manny?" Sean said with a smirk on his face.

I was so excited to see him that I completely forgot what I was laughing about. "Oh, umm nothing. Just glad to see you decided to show up. You're here because you realized that you needed some spirit in your life, right?" I couldn't hide my growing smile.

Sean just grunted and walked past me into the living room. "If I am going to be on the squad there are going to be some rules, okay?" He looked pretty serious about there being "rules".

"You are getting right to business now aren't you, Sean."

"Well, I just want to start off with the rules before I get suckered into wearing glitter and using spirit fingers."

"Watching too much "Bring it On" with Emma, huh?"

"Yeah, there was a whole marathon on yesterday, and Emma made me watch all three movies. I know more about spirit fingers than I care to, to tell you the truth."

As I listened to him talk I couldn't help but stare at the dimples in his cheeks. Why hadn't I noticed these before? They made his face light up, and I started to feel bad about looking at him that way.

As I turned my head to get his dimples off my mind Sean stopped talking. He looked at me for a second with a questioning face and then started again. "Now Manny we are getting off the subject of my rules, I just have a few. Number one: no skirts. Number two: no girly dancing. I am not gay, and I do not want to have to explain to the guys why I know how to move my hips like their girlfriends. And number three: no spirit fingers, glitter, make-up, or anything that will make me look like more of a whimp than I already feel." He looked really serious when he spouted off his list.

I then realized he never told me why he decided to join the squad. "Sean, what made you change your mind? When I left you seemed completely against it."

"I don't know really. The look on your face when you left made me feel like I was letting you down. And I never let down my best friends. Never." He wasn't looking at me when he said this, he just looked up to the left and seemed bothered by his own words.

Hearing him refer to me as one of his best friends perked me up. "Best friends,eh? I never knew you thought of me as one of your best friends. I always thought of us as close, but our friendship hasn't really been the same since you came back to Degrassi."

At that he took my hands into his and looked at me square in the eyes. "I know that we haven't been that close this year, but I really do care about you, Manny. I know you need me on the squad, so I'm there." I smiled at that and then realized we had a lot of work to do.

I released my hands from his and did a little skip over to the CD player and turned off the music. I motioned for Sean to come stand by me, and he did as he was told.

"Now Sean, cheerleading is not an easy sport. It takes lots of work and tons of dedication." I put my hands on both of his arms and felt the bulging muscles in his biceps. "And these babies will do wonders for the squad, we can finally do some great stunts." I almost didn't want to pull my hands off of him, but I knew it might get awkward if I didn't. The bench press had definitely been good to him.

Sean noticed my staring and grinned at me. Oh crap, what was he thinking? He stretched out his arms to give himself space, and then he did a perfect toe touch. I was amazed. Who knew Sean Cameron could do a toe touch? Who knew he even knew what a toe touch was? He stepped back by my side and looked at me expecting praise.

"Sean, seriously, this may not be as hard as I thought! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh well I was making fun of the cheerleading movies and it just happened. Emma was as surprised as you are," he looked very proud of his discovery.

"Now let's see, with that out of the way I am going to have you do some lifts. I want to put some in the routine, so I want to try them out before I get ahead of myself. I'm going to have you stand behind me and put your hands on both sides of my waist." As I instructed, Sean came up behind me and placed his hands on my waist. His hands were definitely made for lifting girls. "Okay good, now keep your arms stiff and on the count of three you are going to bend your knees with your hands still on my waist, then you are going to lift me up over your head moving your hands to my feet. You have to do this all at once to get the lift right. Did you catch all that?" I was sure hoping me did, I had no time to lose.

"Yeah let's just try it out and see how it works. I won't drop you, I promise." He better be right. The next thing I need is to hobble into practice, and have Darcy jump down my throat about not being careful.

"Okay 1... 2... 3..." and with one swift motion Sean had me up in the air, holding my feet firmly. Then I started to wobble. I guess I should have told him how to bring me down, but it was too late now. I began to fall, and Sean took his hands off my feet and caught me in his arms, wedding style. My face was flushed and I lost my breath. Sean just stood there, still holding me, not moving or saying anything. I was a little dazed and I started to say something, but it came out like "I… lost… balance… breath…"

Sean snapped out of his trance and immediately began to apologize. "Manny, I am so sorry. I thought I had you. And then I didn't. And then I caught you, and now you look sick. Let me put you down on the couch." He did just that and laid me down on the sofa.

"Sean, its okay, I am completely fine, just got the wind knocked out of me is all. No need to go getting all cuckoo bananas on me." He gave me a tiny smile when I said that.

"Now come sit down, we need to take a break after that." With that I pulled up my legs and patted the spot next to me for him to sit. He slowly sat down gave me a worried look.

"Sean, I promise you I am fine, I've done lifts with Paige and Hazel spotting me. I've seen the gym floor more times than I can count." I gave him a reassuring smile and stretched my legs out over his lap. "But since you did almost drop me, you owe me something. I am thinking a foot massage will do." I gave him a flirty little smile and waited for him to start with the massage.

"Now Manny, I have to warn you. My foot massages tend to make girls do crazy things. Emma seems to get in the mood after I finish." He gave me a wink and began to rub my feet.

I was a little suspicious, I wanted to see where he was going with this. "Well I have to tell you that I have gotten massages from a ton of guys, so this one probably won't be any different than the others. It takes a lot to impress me."

"Oh I promise you that once I'm done, you will have never felt anything like it." He continued to rub my feet and started to tickle them. I got a little antsy and tried to pull back my feet, I am really ticklish. "I guess I found your weak spot. Is someone ticklish?" He continued to tickle up my feet to my legs. Thank God I shaved. I normally don't have guys rubbing my legs nowadays.

Sean stopped tickling and went back to massaging, very gently. Almost like a light feather was rubbing my legs. I was not about to give in though. "I can see all that time at the garage hasn't turned your hands rough and stiff. Emma must feel like a princess when you do this for her." I didn't want to bring up Emma, but I felt I was getting too caught up in the moment and needed to change subjects.

"I never really give Emma massages anymore. After a while it gets old. Don't get me wrong, I love Em, but she never feels anything when I try. She is always too preoccupied with something for her Nature Club, or doing another petition. She doesn't enjoy the little things." He looked kind of hurt, and with that he worked his way up my calves to just under my knees.

I sucked in a breath, surprised that his hands were moving farther up my legs. He heard my quick intake of breath and immediately stopped massaging. "Is everything okay Manny? You seem kind of out of it." You have no idea, I thought to myself.

"No, no everything is fine, just peachy. I'm just thinking about some moves for the routine. Nothing to worry about." I gave a nervous giggle, but Sean didn't sense my uneasiness and began massaging again. His hands on my legs felt so good. I began to close my eyes and just feel. His hands moved up a little farther again, this time right above my knees. I took another deep breath, but kept my eyes closed. I could hear Sean's heavy breath, and feel him moving closer to me, my legs still across his lap.

I was having thoughts right now that I should not be having about my best friend's boyfriend. "You may not like spirit fingers, but you sure do have magic fingers." I opened my eyes and grinned at Sean. That seemed to flip on a switch in Sean, and his fingers felt even better, like velvet. He pulled me closer to him, moving his hands up my thighs to my waist, and then he took my hands in his. He looked like he was fighting with himself about something.

Sean moved in closer to my face, his lips lingering right above mine. I didn't know what was going on. "Sean, what are you..." and then he did it. He kissed me. It was gentle and sweet, and nothing like I though it would be like kissing Sean. Yes I admit, I have definitely thought about what it would be like to kiss Sean. What girl with eyes hasn't?

He pulled back and we just looked at each other. He leaned in again, but I pulled back. "Sean, what are you doing? I'm confused."

"Well, I just got really caught up in the moment, my hands on your legs, the heavy breathing, your deep brown eyes. I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you, Manny. I've always wondered. I took the opportunity, and I went with it," he said matter of factly.

"Sean, I don't know if you are aware, but Emma is your girlfriend, my best friend. This can't happen. You can't just ki..." and then he did it again. This time much more passionately, he snaked his arms around my waist and pressed on my back to pull me closer. I wanted so badly to stop, but it just felt so right. For a while we were in our own little world, just me, Sean, and our connected lips.

After a while I stopped us again. "Sean please let me talk before you cut me off again. This can't happen again, it was a one time thing that happened because we got caught in a moment. There is nothing more or less to it."

"But Manny, you don't understand. I feel something when I am around you. The way you smile at me, and the way you joke. I just feel a spark that I don't feel with Emma. I am only doing this Spirit Squad thing for you. Do you seriously think that I would be jumping up and down saying 'Go Team' if there wasn't something in it for me? Me and Emma are through, we have been for a long time. I just needed you to see that."

Well crap, why did he have to make me feel so good about something that was so wrong? "Emma doesn't feel that way, I know it. She loves you. You love her." I was desperate to make myself and Sean feel better about what happened. Or at least convince myself that I was doing the right thing.

"I still love Emma, but I'm not in love with her. There's a difference. I really want to get closer to you, Manny. I want to see if we could have something more than just friendship."

"You can't be serious, Sean."

"I am dead serious, Manny. I need to be around you. Just having you help me out with this cheer squad makes me happy. No straight guy should be this happy about cheerleading!" He gleamed pointing to his increasingly large smile. "And I know that you feel the same way Manny, I see the way you look at me. There's something between us, you can't deny it."

"Oh Sean, I can't even deny it. But it can't happen, I can't do that to Emma. And before you try to get me to do it behind Emma's back, that would be a big N-O, no." I was determined to have Sean realize this was not going to work.

"Well Manny, I still think that we can work. But I have to get going, the garage is calling my name. I'm going to let you think about this, and when I see you at spirit squad practice tomorrow I want an answer." He got off the couch to go to the door, but turned around quickly and gave me another heated kiss that left me speechless. Sean walked off and as he shut the door, I couldn't do anything but smile.

What have I gotten myself into? I have this huge decision to make about Sean and I, and still have yet to make a routine for Darcy. This is going to be a long night.

I cleared my living room floor for more room to practice. I needed a lot of space, physically and mentally. Sean had practically just told me that he wanted to be with me more than Emma. How was I suppose to react to that? I really wanted to just say to him "Sean I want to be with you too, lets run away and never come back", but that would mean leaving Emma with a broken heart and I'm tired of Manny and Emma drama.

I stretched a little to get pumped up. _Okay Manny, think of a great routine for a male cheerleader, what would he do?_ I thought back to Bring It On. I remembered how the guys were doing the same moves as the girls. So I basically had to make up a good routine for both the guys and the girls.

I turned back on the CD and tuned into Fergalicious mode. I had to stay focus. So, the first move that came to mind was was a round-off. I decided that all the girls could do one while the guys are in the back, arms crossed, and shaking they're heads. Then they could walk up and start the moves with the girls. I practiced over and over what moves I wanted them to do. I started laughing after awhile because I was imagining how Sean would do them. He made me laugh from time to time. But then he made me mad more than time to time.

I decided that I would show the little bit I had made up tomorrow at practice. I went to my computer and saw that Emma was online. I sent her an IM, not expecting anything back since she was always wanting to finish her homework before talking.

_mannys12: hey em_

I walked away from the computer. I was going to wait until she responded back later. But instead I got an IM a few seconds later.

_emNel12: hey Manny. what are you doing?_

I sat back down.

_mannys12: nothing much, just finished making up a little routine for spirit squad._

_emNel12: oh, sean told me he came over to practice._

My heart sank when she told me that.

_mannys12: did he tell you what happened?_

_emNel12: yeah, that you two did some cheer moves and then he had to leave._

Good. Sean knew to definitely not speak of what happened, how he kissed me. If I was a good friend I could tell Emma right now, let her know what Sean did. But it was a one time thing, well a three time thing. But it was not going to happen again.

_emNel12: manny, need to finish homework. you should be doing your too. talk to you later._

I didn't reply back. For awhile, I just stared at the screen. I finally stood up and walked towards my bed. I opened my backpack and took out my math homework. I glared at the wall, thinking. Nothing and no one came to mind but Sean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled my water bottle out of my bag. I took a sip and looked around the gym. I had not spotted Sean yet, and for some reason worry came to me. I wanted him to stay on the squad. Just because it was something positive, I think, for him to do. Then he walked in, with his motorcycle jacket on. It looked like the same one that he has had for the past 6 years. He took it off and looked dead at me. I smiled and did a little wave. I didn't want any awkwardness, so pretending nothing was wrong was the best way to go.

"Okay everyone. I have the new routine, so could all the girls get in one line and the guys into a line behind the girls."

Everyone did as I told.

"Now, the first part of the routine, I want all the girls to do a round-off. While they are doing that, I want you guys in the back to cross your arms and shake your head to the music."

I went over to the CD player and turned on the song.

"Okay, on my three count. One, two, three, go."

All the girls did the round-off and most of the guys shook there heads to the music.

"Okay, lets try that again. Just relax guys. One, two, three, go."

The girls did as told again while 3 out of the 4 guys shook they're heads. The one who was not I had not noticed until then.

"Sean, do you want to join us?"

He gave me a smirk. "No not really."

Giggles surfaced from the girls.

"Well then do you want to sit down?"

"No not really."

Even more giggles.

"Sean I need you to participate."

"The moves are pretty dorky."

Some mouths dropped from the girls in the front row. I could not believe Sean was doing this, in front of everyone.

"Well Sean, may be you should leave." Now it was my turn to shock him.

He looked at everyone. "Fine, this is stupid anyway. Cheerleading is stupid!" He yelled to the ceiling of the gym.

He grabbed his jacket and walked towards me, the door behind me. His shoulder pushed against mine, letting me know he was not happy. He slammed the door behind him. I cringed when it heard the loud pound.

"Alright, lets get back to the routine." I walked over to the CD player and started the song again. But I made one last glance towards the door, hoping he would come back in. He didn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stepped out of the Degrassi doors and into the sunny afternoon. It had been a long day and I was ready to go home and relax. I walked down the stairs and towards the basketball courts. On the other side I saw an orange car. A guy was leaning against it. Why? why right now? I walked towards the car with my head down.

"Hey."

I looked up and there stood Sean, leaning against the car with his sunglasses on. He looked a part of the CIA or something. I stopped near the car.

"Hey."

"Can I apologize?"

"For calling my moves stupid, cheerleading stupid or me stupid."

He looked confused. "I never said you were stupid."

"Yeah, you did. By calling my moves stupid and cheerleading stupid, you were calling me stupid."

I started to walk off. I did not want to hear what he had to say.

"Manny..." He took off his sunglasses and grabbed my hand. He looked straight into my eyes. "I am really sorry. I was mad I guess. Mad because the guy next to me kept saying how hot you were and stuff."

"You got jealous?"

"Um, of course! He was a jerk and kept saying these things about you. I kept my temper cool but then you singled me out and that's when I lost it. I should not have been that way towards you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A smile crept up my face. Now Sean was really confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm great." I pushed Sean's face into mine. Happiness surfaced and I was locking lips with Sean Cameron.

--------

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I initiated this kiss, there's no explaining that one to Emma. But I couldn't think of the consequences when this was one of the best kisses I had ever had. Sean was making me cuckoo bananas and I couldn't care less.

"That was a nice surprise." Sean separated from me with a lopsided smile growing on his lips. "I thought that you said this couldn't happen. What changed your mind? Not that I'm complaining."

"I go weak in the knees when guys defend my honor." It was true, the feelings I had for Sean just skyrocketed after telling me that.

"Then I'll have to defend you more often, I can definitely do that."

Then something in me snapped. "What is this that we're doing? My head is spinning in so many directions. I want this to work so badly, but I just can't seem to get Emma out of my head. I am supposed to be her best friend. Kissing her boyfriend multiple times is not a way to keep our friendship strong."

"Well I had a feeling that you were going to choose to be with me so I asked Emma to meet me at the garage this afternoon to 'have a talk'. I'm breaking it off. My heart's not there with her, it's slowing being pulled towards you."

"Sean, you know you sound like a Hallmark card, don't you? But if this is seriously going to work we are going to have to take it slow. And we are going to have to keep these events under wraps for a while. We can't just show up tomorrow as a couple." That would definitely be a bad thing. Em would probably kick me out of her house out of pure spite. "Let's give it some time, and let Emma heal. It will be hard enough having our relationship thrown in her face, but to get together so soon would destroy her. I can not have her relapse because of something I did."

Sean just shook his head at everything I said. Then he put his sunglasses back on and gave me a sweet kiss. "Well I'm off to break the bad news. I won't say anything about us. I may act like a bad ass, but I'm not that cruel." He turned around to get in his car and gave me a final flirty wave. And with that he was off, and I was left with the thoughts of me and Sean's future. I guess that means he's back on the squad.


End file.
